


Hound's Demon of the Mist

by Red Whip the Destoyer of Law (MadameViper)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drabbles, Fluff and Smut, Found Family, Hatake Clan-centric, I wrote this for myself, It be like that sometimes for rare pairs, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Contracts, Marriage Hunts, Marriage Proposal, Misuse of Jutsus, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Pre-Slash, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Self-Indulgent, Semi-Public Sex, Sexy no Jutsu, Sort Of, Top Momochi Zabuza, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, but it's fanfiction so y'know, for Kisame/Iruka, headcanons, let me know if I happen to miss anything important, more tags to follow probably, potential OOC, which I adore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameViper/pseuds/Red%20Whip%20the%20Destoyer%20of%20Law
Summary: ZabuKaka Headcanons and Drabbles (because I want my favorite badass ninja husbands being soft with one another, okay? And dirty together. Blatant misuse of jutsus galore lmao. LET ME LIVE.)
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Umino Iruka, Momochi Zabuza/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	1. Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Not the most creative title, but whatever lol. Rare pairs FTW. I do not have the mental fortitude nor energy nor attention-span to create a full-fledged fic at the moment, but here are some headcanons and scattered drabbles of two of my favorite badass ninja husbands. I've loved these two together from the first time I read the manga in like middle school during the early 00's, if I wasn't pairing Kakashi with Iruka, or the inevitable: Kakashi with Zabuza AND Iruka lmao. Thank you to the incredible authors I found in the Hatake Kakashi/Momochi Zabuza tag when I decided to take a dip back into the fandom recently. Y'all are truly an inspiration to get my lazy, unmotivated ass back into writing again and I blame y'all entirely for this, haha. Not beta-ed yet, also this will probably be a continuous WIP, it's gonna be more like a writing exercise to get back into my general creative flow, ya know? So uh, enjoy? :D

ZabuKaka Headcanons (because I want my favorite badass ninja husbands being soft with one another, okay? And dirty together. Blatant misuse of jutsus galore lmao. LET ME LIVE.):

  1. Mask kisses and nuzzles are a thing for them, sometimes used to tease on Kakashi's part, especially in front of their genin team and chuunin/jounin colleagues.




  1. Zabuza is actually a really good teacher, gruff and tough but patient, and explains things clearly for his students to easily understand. Kakashi delights in his reaction when the scarecrow fawns and flirts with him in front of people, calling him 'Sensei~!'




  1. Haku calls Kakashi 'tou-chan and Zabuza otousan in private. Zabuza feels conflicted about it, Kakashi thinks it's _adorable_.




  1. All of Kakashi's pack mates took his clan name. So, there is a 'Hatake Zabuza', 'Hatake Kisame', and 'Hatake Haku' in Konoha's registries to join 'Hatake Iruka'.




  1. Kakashi simply _melts_ like butter when Zabuza openly praises him or murmurs his name into his ear in _that_ tone of voice, especially since Zabuza only does it on special occasions.




  1. Lots of eye-fucking and pet-names used like insults are a version of foreplay for them.




  1. Certain pet-names have become triggers to a Pavlovian response in Kakashi. Zabuza takes full advantage.




  1. Rarely relied upon in the beginning, but sincere verbal “I love you”s are treated as strategic weapons to K.O. the recipient when he least expects it, effective at rendering him speechless and as red as a tomato because they're both emotionally constipated.




  1. They switch, though Kakashi likes bottoming more; Zabuza has zero complaints about their sex life either way, especially with a dangerous power-bottom like his scarecrow.




  1. Icha Icha roleplay is also a thing because Kakashi is a Grade-A Pervert; again, no complaints from Zabuza. Their favorite scene is the Lord and his treasured concubine. (Guess who is who? Tehe.)




  1. Sexy no Jutsu is used for anniversaries after the first success; Kakashi fainted from a nose bleed when it was Zabuza's turn (tall, sculpted, statuesque Mist GODDESS, anyone? With olive-toned skin, long dark hair, and intense gray eyes ready to eat him alive? YASSS plz). Kakashi pays Naruto in ramen for a month as thanks.




  1. At first they weren't big on PDA, but they're both possessive. Now, they aren't afraid to let others know that the other man is his with an arm around the waist, or a hand on the lower back, or even a squeeze to the ass if the interloper is persistent. Zabuza may have jumped a little the first time Kakashi did it as the Copy-nin stared down a flirty ambassador visiting from Water Country who was standing just a little too close to his Demon.




  1. They both like to bite and mark their territory. Their necks are constantly littered with them – thank the gods for masks/wraps.




  1. They're both touch-starved, Kakashi is a little more so due to being covered up all the time, making him sensitive. Zabuza takes advantage of it to make his husband blush as much as possible (because he's so pretty when he blushes). When Kakashi randomly snakes his arms around him, just because, he sinks into the embrace with a silent, content sigh.




  1. It's common to find Zabuza leaning against the base of a tree trunk or up in one of its branches as he takes a quick cat nap with Kakashi lounging in between his legs, his nose buried in one of his smutty romance novels with a hand on his husband's sturdy thigh, Zabuza's hands resting over his stomach as he dozes.




  1. They're in a competition to see who can make who blush more. Surprisingly, or maybe not so much, Zabuza is in the lead. Kakashi's visible ear is a dead giveaway if you know what to look for, and Zabuza sure does. It just makes him tease and goad Kakashi even more, but with his lips and teeth nibbling on the lobe this time around so he can see it turn even more red up close and personal.




  1. Zabuza loves making Kakashi moan for him. The first couple times he had to work for it because Kakashi was reluctant and embarrassed at being vocal at first, but now he knows all the places and techniques to make Kakashi _sing_. Loudly.




  1. Sometimes, Zabuza will make Kakashi read Icha Icha out loud to him as 'punishment' when he's being a bigger asshole than normal, which is often. (lmao) As a treat for being good, _he'll_ read Icha Icha out loud in a low, rough voice just to watch Kakashi squirm.




  1. Kakashi is clingy, especially when he's asleep. Zabuza has to ease out of his octopus arms every morning with careful pets and soft kisses to placate him if he wants to avoid waking him up.




  1. Kakashi is actively yet covertly trying to play matchmaker for Iruka and Kisame; Zabuza is reluctantly dragged along. What they don't realize is that Iruka and Kisame are already together. (Imagine the shenanigans, lol.)




  1. Gai loves the fact that his eternal rival has found his One True Love, and will constantly try to hug Kakashi or Zabuza or both at the same time whenever he sees them. They've managed to avoid Gai's hugs and his tears only half of the time.




  1. Zabuza likes to silently sneak up on his lean, agile husband and wrap him up in his thick, corded arms when he least expects it.




  1. Kakashi loves Zabuza's muscular arms. And broad shoulders. And wide chest. And...




  1. Kakashi also loves that Zabuza's a little taller than him, perfect height for resting his head on his shoulder or burrowing his face into his neck.




  1. Zabuza sometimes can't help but bury his fingers into Kakashi's hair. It's so soft! How it is both soft and wildly spiky as it was? A Hatake clan secret, apparently. Kakashi doesn't mind because he loves his scalp being massaged by Zabuza's fingertips as the Demon absently plays with his hair.




  1. Kakashi really likes Zabuza in Konoha greens and blues. He also really likes how the sleeveless version of their uniform shows off Zabuza's impressive biceps.




  1. Kakashi's old ANBU uniform has gotten a lot of play lately. 'Hound' becomes another pet-name that triggers Kakashi's Pavlovian responses.




  1. When Zabuza sees a furious Kakashi wield Kubikiribōchō for the first time in his defense, he probably would have tackled the scarecrow and taken him in front of their enemies' halved corpses right then and there if he wasn't completely depleted of chakra. Seeing his treasured person using his most prized possession with such lethal efficiency really does things to him.




  1. Zabuza and Kisame can sing. Imagine the first time Kakashi and Iruka come home to find their mates harmonizing in the kitchen making dinner. Both the former Demon and Monster of the Mist have not been tamed per say, but they have been soothed and softened a little bit, much to Zabuza's chagrin. Kisame doesn't mind too much though.




  1. Of Kakashi's ninken, Zabuza secretly likes Ūhei, Bull, and Akino the best. Kakashi thinks it's adorable when his cute husband thinks he's sneaking table scraps to them without him knowing.





	2. Drabbles: 1 - 5

1\. Homecoming

Among the thick mist and the morning dew, Kakashi stands above his own monument head atop Hokage-iwa looking out over a sleepy Konohagakure. He closes his eyes and breathes in the crisp cool air, slowly releasing it through his nose.

A flare of familiar chakra in the mist is the only warning he gets before he's enveloped in a pair of muscular arms he's well acquainted with.

“There you are, _Hokage-sama_ ,” a gravelly voice murmurs into the shell of his ear, dark and mocking, but Kakashi just smiles underneath his mask and obligingly tilts his head as a nose buries itself in his neck to scent him. “I'm home.”

“Welcome home, husband-of-mine.” He sighs in pleasure and leans back against the taller man's bulk, “I trust your mission went well?”

“Better than expected, for once,” Zabuza snorts, before spinning his scarecrow around and leaning down to get a proper welcome home. Kakashi chuckles and lowers their masks down to seal their lips together. They part with a little gasp and a nip on his bottom lip from Zabuza's sharp teeth, the former Demon of the Mist caressing a worn thumb over Kakashi's beauty mark. “Mm...missed you, pretty.”

A soft blush warms Kakashi's face and he looks away from those knowing gray eyes. Even after all these years, Zabuza still knows how to make him feel shy. He hums when the taller man noses his cheek in affection. “I've missed you too,” comes his whispered confession before his lips are stolen away again in another kiss.

2\. Expansion

Everyone knows wolves run in packs, so when Kakashi became the last of the infamous Hatake clan at the tender age of five, he decided to do something about it.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Iruka-sensei~!!!”

At the familiar sing-song voice, Hatake Iruka fights back a sigh. What has Kakashi-kun done now? Whatever it is, the Academy teacher could already feel an oncoming headache. Despite his better judgment – Kakashi-kun will just give him that big, wobbly, puppy dog eye later at home if he's ignored – Iruka steels himself and turns around.

“Kakashi-sensei...?”

He's greeted with a happy eye-arch and three strangers standing behind his pack mate.

He blinked, instantly recognizing the two towering figures as S-class missing-nin from the bingo book. “E-eh?!”

“Look, look, Iruka-sensei, I won myself a husband!” Kakashi-kun happily swings the hand he's holding to illustrate with childish glee. His new 'husband' rolls his eyes, which Iruka can commiserate with later when he isn't in a state of shock. Then the scarecrow points to the other pair who smile and wave politely, one who is petite with long dark hair in a bun, and the other with blue hair and blue skin, and sharp pointed teeth, “Plus two!”

...

“ **HAAAH?!** ”

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Kakashi-kun, you jerk!” Iruka yells at the cowed jounin with his hands on his hips right there in the middle of the street, “You got married, and didn't even invite me to your wedding?!” He sniffles a little, and wipes at his nose, “Your only pack mate! How could you?!” The three former Kiri-nin sweatdrop.

Kakashi starts to panic at the sight of tears welling up, shaking his head and waving his hands in front of him in denial, “Maa, maa, Iruka-kun, please don't cry! It was all very sudden, there was no wedding to invite you to, I promise!”

“R-Really?” Iruka's brown eyes were big and soft, and Kakashi couldn't help but melt a little at the sight as he always did.

“Really,” he smiles gently underneath his mask, “I'd never do that to you.”

“Good.” In an instant the tears were gone and a dangerous aura starts to emanate from the Academy teacher. “You have some explaining to do, Kakashi-kun.”

Kakashi lets out a nervous laugh and pokes his index fingers together sheepishly. “Eh-heh, ano...well, you see...”

~*~*~*~*~*~

“A _marriage hunt?_ ” Iruka sets down his chopsticks and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“He was the one who proposed!” Kakashi huffs in his own defense, waving his hand dismissively, “And in the end, I won anyway. It was all very romantic.” At the deadpan remark to finish the entire story of Team 7's Land of Waves mission that went awry, Iruka couldn't help but laugh in disbelief. Thankfully Kakashi had dismissed the children for some well earned rest before he and his remaining companions ran into Iruka.

Beside Kakashi, his husband scoffs while the other two giggle into their ramen.

3\. Anniversary

“I'm home,” Zabuza announces as he unloads Kubikiribōchō by the door.

“Welcome home,” a husky, unfamiliar female voice answers him back and he whips around to see a beautiful, buxom, silver-haired vixen in nothing but a pink frilly apron walking towards him to greet him, a teasing smile on glossy, luscious pink lips.

_“What the fuck?”_ Zabuza gapes behind the wrappings covering the lower half of his face, gray eyes wide before he belatedly registers the well-known chakra signature, “...K-Kakashi?!”

“Hello, husband-of-mine,” the stunning vision before him _purrs_ , giggling at his gobsmacked reaction. The scarecrow tilts his head to reveal the Sharingan from beneath his side-fringe as his slender, long-fingered hands come up to tug away Zabuza's wraps and use them to pull him down for a steaming hot kiss.

A low growl builds in Zabuza's chest as he holds his gorgeous mate tightly to his body, lovely bountiful curves molding against his own hard muscled flesh. A sword-calloused palm slides down the soft, supple skin of Kakashi's back to grope and clutch a handful of his equally soft, plump ass as the other hand toys and slides through long, silky, silver tresses.

“Mmm,” Kakashi sighs in pleasure, opening his mouth when his husband impatiently nips at his bottom lip for entrance. Their tongues come out to play and by the end of their lip-lock, they part with a strand of saliva connecting the appendages together.

“Happy Anniversary, _Danna-sama_ ,” Kakashi smirks against his lips, before mismatched half-lidded eyes widen slightly when a rough finger slides into the apex of his thighs to tease at his folds. He lets out a little mewl when the finger slips inside him and comes away wet, chewing on his bottom lip as he watches Zabuza suck on his juices, savoring the flavor. The Sharingan gently whirls as it records every little detail of the pleased expression on his husband's rugged face.

“You're delicious, _Okusama._ ” It was Zabuza's turn to smirk as Kakashi's female visage turns an arousing shade of pink, “Sweet like honey. I'm going to enjoy _devouring_ you.” With that, the former Demon of the Mist promptly sweeps up his pretty little 'wife' into his arms and marches them towards their bedroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Ahh...a-ahh... _aahn..._ ”

Straddling his husband's head, back arched in an elegant curve, Kakashi couldn't stop the erotic pants and gasps spilling from his mouth, tongue lolling out past his lips as his mismatched eyes roll back in ecstasy. Tremors shake his temporary hourglass frame as Zabuza continues to drive his slippery, dexterous tongue deep into his pussy.

His hips kept rocking against Zabuza's handsome face, his husband's nose nudging against his clit with every buck forward. Kakashi could feel another swell of pleasure ratcheting up inside him, building and building and building until Zabuza unceremoniously thrusts two fingers into his cunt, hitting his g-spot and triggering his orgasm. He cums with a yelp, twitching uncontrollably and keening when his mean husband wraps his lips around his highly-sensitive clit. “Za-bu-zaaa,” he whines plaintively, hot and aching again even though he just came for the second time. The first time was on Zabuza's fingers alone as the Demon greedily sucked on his tits.

Finally Zabuza decides to have mercy on him, and with one last flick of his tongue, he grabs Kakashi's slim waist with both hands to place the scarecrow over his groin instead of his head.

Kakashi couldn't look away from the fluids glistening on his mate's lips and down his chin. As if in a trance, he leans forward to clean him up with soft kittenish licks. Zabuza lets out a satisfied rumble.

“Ready for more, lovely?” He swipes his tongue playfully against Kakashi's, and his beautiful wife answers with a sexy moan.

“Please, _Danna-sama_ ,” comes the plea against his mouth, breathy and needy, “take me... _hard!_ ”

“As you wish.”

With a hungry growl, Zabuza rolls them over and bends his head down to fuck Kakashi's mouth with his tongue. The head of his engorged, leaking cock finally finds its way to Kakashi's sopping wet cunt and pushes in all the way in one go.

Kakashi's squeal is muffled as his eyelids flutter, his pussy clenching around Zabuza's long, girthy shaft in sporadic pulses. Fuck, his Demon of a husband was thick enough to fill him up quite nicely even in this form. He throws his head back against the pillow and moans out, “Mooove!” while Zabuza grins, sharp shark teeth gleaming in the dim lighting of their room.

Zabuza pulls back only to snap his pelvis right back in over and over again, delighting in his wife's _scream_. 'Thankfully the rest of the pack aren't home,' he thinks fleetingly before picking up the scarecrow to straddle his thighs as he sits back against the headboard and drills his hips up like a jackhammer, determined to make Kakashi cry and cum on his cock. 'Bet he cries so prettily,' he smirks against his mate's throat and sinks his teeth into the crook of his neck.

Kakashi whines and clutches him closer by the shoulders.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Zabuza gets his wish after making his wife cum a third time.

Kakashi is sitting in his lap leaning back against his broad chest, long, shapely, womanly legs held up and wide apart by Zabuza's strong hands as he steadily fucks up into his ass, a vibrating dildo reverberating in his pussy to completely stuff him full.

Unbidden tears of pleasure leak down his blissed-out face as he mindlessly gropes and fondles his ample breasts at the direction of his husband's deep, guttural voice in his ear. “That's it, baby. Circle around your nipples with your thumbs...” Kakashi whimpers as he does as he's told. “Now pinch them.”

“Zabuza- _ahhh!_ ” he gasps and clamps down on his mate's dick, his fourth orgasm taking him by surprise when Zabuza reaches down and rubs his clit between his fingers, then grinding his palm against it. His body shudders then sags into the one behind him, eyes fluttering shut as Zabuza finally cums inside him with a curse.

“ _Fuck_ , love it when you say my name like that, pretty,” his husband rumbles, and licks at the corner of his mouth. Kakashi turns his head with some effort and locks their lips together, only to pull back with a moan when Zabuza turns off the vibrator and gently takes it out. A noise of surprise leaves him though when Zabuza doesn't pull out right away, guiding him onto his elbows and spread knees, and splaying a proprietary hand over the small of his back. “One more time?”

Kakashi makes a tired noise in agreement, arching his back and pushing his ass up higher. A broken mewl escapes his throat as Zabuza slides back into his loose mess of a cunt, the lewd sloppy sounds of flesh smacking flesh ringing in his ears. He yelps when Zabuza slaps a bouncing ass cheek, heat flooding his face up to his ears only to spill down his heaving chest in a bright red flush. “Zabuzaaa...”

“That's it, precious,” Zabuza grunts, grasping his hips in a brutal hold as he ramps up the pace, “Scream for me.”

“Ahhh! Ahhn~! _Zabuza!!!_ ” Kakashi positively wails as his husband repeatedly nails his g-spot, “ _Cum inside me!_ ”

With a bitten-off expletive, Zabuza pulls out only to thrust into his ass once more and empties a second load inside of him. Kakashi shivers and falls limp, the Sexy no Jutsu dissipating with a poof of smoke as he lets go of his concentration on it.

He comes to when Zabuza slowly pulls out, a low moan leaving him, and hears a dark chuckle in response. He could feel a shadow fall across his back and the heat of his husband's larger body hovering over his lax form, reduced to nothing but an exhausted puddle of limbs. A tongue laps at the pronounce bite mark left on his neck, and Kakashi hums tiredly at the slight ticklish sensation.

When he's rolled over on his back, he blinks up at his mate who's leering at him.

“The night is still young, lovely,” Zabuza grins down menacingly at widening eyes, staring straight into the Sharingan and running his hands down faintly twitching abs, calloused fingertips caressing familiar lines and angles, “I'm going to continue enjoying my anniversary present.”

Kakashi groans out loud before acquiescing as Zabuza steals his lips once again. His husband really is an absolute Demon, but really, he could only blame himself.

4\. Birthday

Kubikiribōchō stands tall from where it's been stabbed half-way into the soft earth of one of the Konoha's forest floors. Kakashi could feel the faint hum emanating from the warm living metal against his sweat-slicked back before his attention is quickly dragged back down to the hot mouth engulfing his naked aching cock, gloved hands clutching desperately to Kubikiribōchō's hilt from where they were tied. Moans are muffled by the bottom hem of his uniform shirt shoved into his mouth, his single visible eye rolling back into his head.

“ _Mmm_...” Zabuza rumbles around Kakashi's dick from between splayed creamy-white thighs, sucking and slurping noisily, intent on devouring his scarecrow. Big, hard hands greedily clutch and squeeze at Kakashi's ass cheeks, massaging them as Zabuza pulls his groin up into his face over and over again, hell bent on driving Kakashi completely insane with lust.

Kakashi is helpless in his desire, unable to do anything but hold on tightly to the handle of his husband's most prized weapon. He withers in the Demon's bruising grip when Zabuza swallows, flushed all the way up to his ears and spilling down his exposed chest. The back of his head thunks against stainless steel as Zabuza presses two lubed fingers to his hole, circling the hot rim slowly before one slips inside of him. “Mmn!”

A final slurp and Zabuza pulls back to blow on the head of Kakashi's cock in a tease, delighting in the resulting twitch and the younger man's plaintive whine. He watches intently as he fingers Kakashi open, one digit becoming two, then two becoming three, as his other hand plays with a sensitive pink nipple making Kakashi jolt in his binds. It isn't long before he pushes those lovely lily-white thighs up to Kakashi's chest by the knees, nearly bending him in half, then promptly ducks his head down and makes love to Kakashi's pucker with his mouth, relishing in the squeal he rips out of his mate when he seals his lips around the rim and plunges his tongue inside. “Hmmn!!!”

Zabuza roughly jerks Kakashi's abandoned erection in time with his tongue's thrusts, smirking when his husband opens his mouth and lets out a broken sob. He sits up and flips him over onto his knees spread wide, Kakashi's bound hands scrambling to cling back onto Kubikiribōchō before Zabuza slides into him right up to the hilt in one steady push. His breathing stutters in his chest for a moment or two as he trembles, then he melts in his mate's embrace with a shaky exhale and moans when Zabuza grazes his prostate with intent.

“Zabuza...” Kakashi whispers, luxuriating in the stretch and fullness of his husband's long thick cock in his ass.

“I got you, precious,” Zabuza murmurs into his ear and starts up a brutal pace, fast and hard enough to rock Kakashi against Kubikiribōchō with every snap of his hips. “ _Fuck_ , you feel so good.”

“Y-you too,” Kakashi pants, grinding back onto him each time he thrusts in. “So big... _mmh_.”

“Shit, I'm close,” Zabuza curses, but then to Kakashi's dismay, he starts to pull out. Zabuza groans as his scarecrow clamps down on him in refusal. “It's all right, don't worry,” he chuckles and runs soothing hands up and down Kakashi's sides to get his mate to relax before moving back and releasing Kakashi's wrists from their binds. He flips Kakashi around to face him again afterwards and rolls them over with Kakashi ending up on top.

The younger man sits up over his lap, bare legs spread on either side of his hips and blinks down at him in a daze, sex-drunk and adorably confused. Zabuza smirks and grasps Kakashi's hips to guide him back down onto his cock. “Ride me, pretty.”

Kakashi's visible eye widens a bit and he blushes anew, but he does as he's told and sinks down until he's pressed flush against his husband's pelvis.

Zabuza watches him bounce on his dick with ravenous gray eyes, savoring the delicious view of his scarecrow taking his pleasure just like he did the second time after he'd caught the Demon during their marriage hunt. Zabuza had been the one tied up to tree roots back then, but today _is_ his birthday, so he's going to enjoy some role-reversal his husband so generously gifted him with this year.

He doesn't have the Sharingan, but the erotic image of his treasured person bound and grasping desperately to Zabuza's most coveted possession in wanton desire will be seared into the Demon's memories forever.

(Spin-off ideas for this one also included: Kubikiribōchō being able to absorb semen as well as blood to repair and strengthen itself, and Zabuza double-teaming Kakashi with a water clone. :D)

5\. Sneaky

They were walking home from one of their date nights when Kakashi suddenly shoves Zabuza deep into a narrow alley way.

“Kakashi-?! _Mmph._ ” Kakashi muffles his lips with his own through their masks, clever hands touching his muscles and trailing down his chest. “ _Fuck_.” Zabuza snarls in surprised arousal when his husband strokes his crotch into hardness, not feeling it when he slams his head back into the wall of the alley.

Kakashi falls to his knees, Zabuza's pants dragged down with him enough to free his burgeoning erection before Kakashi tugs at his mask to reveal his face and opens his mouth to consume it all into his throat with a hungry moan. He bobs his head back and forth enough to get Zabuza completely slick, then pulls away to murmur against twitching flesh, “I couldn't wait anymore.” The scarecrow fists Zabuza's stiffening cock in a gloved hand and gives it a few rapid jerks until the Demon is fully hard before opening his mouth again to swallow him down once more, this time all the way to the root.

Zabuza swears colorfully and buries one hand into soft silver hair, panting harshly through his nose as he watches the erotic image of his sexy mate noisily sucking him off in public, plush pink lips opened wide in order to take all of him down. Kakashi's hands come up to squeeze at his thighs, encouraging him to move, and Zabuza answers him. He makes sure he has a firm grip in Kakashi's spikes with both hands, causing the younger man to let out a needy sound, and fucks Kakashi's gorgeous face with fast, hard thrusts.

He relishes in the choked off cries, gritting his teeth as he feels himself hurdling towards the edge. “Shit, I'm gonna cum soon...”

Kakashi pushes at his thighs and he lets up, the scarecrow pulling away with a loud slurp. “Not yet,” he pants, his wrecked face flushed and wanton, that one visible eye half-lidded with desire, “We're not done yet.”

“C'mere,” Zabuza growls and hauls his mate up into his arms. He tugs at his wraps until they're loose around his neck before leaning down to devour Kakashi's soft slick lips, tasting himself on his scarecrow's tongue. Kakashi mewls and melts against him, clinging to his shoulders desperately. They pull away with a gasp, saliva connecting their lips together briefly before trailing down their chins.

“Turn around.” Kakashi shivers at the order but does as he's told. He leans onto his forearms against the opposite wall of the alley and arches his back to push his hips out in invitation, feeling his husband crowd up close against him. Impatient hands yank at his pants, and when he's bare to the world from the waist down, there's a surprised pause. “What is this?” comes the amused response as fingers push up against the base of the plug in Kakashi's ass.

He lets out a shaky breath when the plug nudges at his prostate, “ _Nnh_ – I couldn't wait.”

“You dirty little bitch,” Zabuza praises him, awed, and Kakashi _whimpers_. “Such a slut for my cock. Fuck, how did I get so lucky?”

“Zabuzaaa,” he whines as his husband removes the plug and places it in a safe place he couldn't see.

“I know, precious,” comes the deep voice at his ear, “I'll take good care of you.”

Zabuza proceeds to fuck him hard and deep against the wall until he cums untouched with his fist shoved into his mouth to muffle his cries. He shudders when the plug is replaced, keeping his husband's seed securely inside him. A quick and simple water jutsu has them cleaned up in little time.

Gentle hands turn him around once they're decent again, and he falls limp against his husband's chest. Zabuza chuckles into his hair and wraps his arms around his waist before the Demon shunshins them back home to the Hatake compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thirst for these two is real. That's all I got for now in the queue, but more to follow. Probably. Thoughts? ;3 Also, practice safe sex, everybody! Ass to pussy? Wear a condom! /PSA


	3. Drabbles: 6 - 10

6\. Worship

Dressed in a casual dark yukata, Zabuza leans back on his elbows against the temple's low wooden stairs and stretches out his body with a sigh, soaking in the morning sun. He takes a deep breath, a gentle breeze playing with his short black spikes as he enjoys the relative peace and quiet of the temple grounds.

Gray eyes open at the sounds of soft growls nearby, and Zabuza spots a couple of Akari's pups wrestling with each other on the grass. Another is snoozing right next to her under the shade of the maple tree, the mother raiju's ear flicking towards her quarreling offspring, but she makes no other move from where she's resting. That makes three...where is the last one?

Before he could finish the thought, he feels a tug at the end of his yukata and looks down to find the culprit. Chuckling, Zabuza pushes forward from his reclining position and scoops the naughty pup up with one hand, bringing the small chubby ball of fluff and lightning up to his face. He huffs in amusement when the pup licks his nose, its little cloud tail wagging happily as he leans back against the steps again and lays it against his chest, one hand big enough to cradle the pup's entire back.

“Maa...how cute,” a sensual voice drawls out from above him and Zabuza tilts his head back enough to see Kakashi standing there upside down. The Wolf God of Thunder and Lightning gives him a lazy smile and kneels down so he has a place to rest his head on his lap, nimble fingers carding through his thick black hair. Zabuza lets his eyes fall shut at his lover's touch with a sigh, before they pop open again when the pup on his chest wiggles its way up to his chin and licks at him enthusiastically. Kakashi laughs before he gently picks the pup up and kisses its little snout, then Akari is there to take her pup back from her Master's hands a moment later. He pats her head and tickles the pup's feet before the mother raiju is herding the rest of her litter for a feeding. They watch her plop back under the maple tree on her side as the pups clamber over each other for the best spot.

“I woke up all by my lonesome this morning.” Zabuza hears him pouting even before seeing it, and rolls his eyes fondly.

“It was getting late and someone had to let the raiju out,” he retorts, then continues with a bit of sarcasm, “besides, you looked so pretty sleeping, I didn't want to disturb you.”

“Mm, flatterer,” Kakashi laughs and bends down for an upside-down kiss. “You'll still need to make it up to me though~”

“Didn't you get enough of me last night?” Zabuza sits up and turns to crawl over Kakashi until he had the god laying flat on his back.

“I can never get enough of you, darling,” Kakashi purrs as Zabuza tilts his chin up and takes his mouth with his own, moaning openly when the man thrusts his tongue inside. The god suckles on the appendage and snakes his arms around to embrace his mate, one hand toying with Zabuza's hair at the back of his neck, the other stroking the strong sculpted muscles of his back. He sneaks that same hand into Zabuza's yukata, laying it over the lightning bolt scar over his heart that marks the man as Kakashi's.

They part with a gasp and Zabuza sits up on his knees to undress until he's bare to Kakashi's hungry, seductive eyes that glow softly with increasing desire. Once he's naked, Zabuza leans down to worship his god and savior with his mouth, starting with Kakashi's lips then down his cheek, his neck, his chest...slowly unraveling Kakashi enough from his silk robes until Zabuza's head is cradled between the god's pretty white thighs.

He licks and sucks at Kakashi's long slender cock, perfectly proportionate to the rest of his body, until it stands tall at attention for him. Then, he takes hold from underneath the god's knees and spreads them, lifting his hips up enough to gain access to his entrance that was still a little loose from the night prior. Zabuza jabs his tongue in deep to make sure.

Kakashi gasps and rolls his hips up into it, shuddering as sharp pointed teeth nip at his rim in a tease. A cry escapes him when those teeth sink into his inner thigh, leaving a brilliant red bite mark behind on pale creamy skin.

“I think it's time for you to accept my daily offering, don't you?” Zabuza growls and hauls the god up into his lap, layers of silk fanning out around them. Kakashi elegantly shrugs out of the sleeves of his robes and lets them pool around their waists as he drapes his arms around Zabuza's broad shoulders. “Take as much as you like,” Zabuza rumbles against his lips, and Kakashi smiles.

“With pleasure.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sunset finds Zabuza leaning back against the doorway that leads out to the yard instead of on the stairs this time, a sated wolf god lounging on top of his muscular chest. Worn, calloused fingers were absently combing through Kakashi's soft poof of silver spikes, occasionally straying to play with the furry, equally soft and silver, ears that had popped into existence and were buried in his hair. He hears the thump of Kakashi's tail against the floor when he does so, before it resumes swishing back and forth in lazy contentment.

As the full moon rises, the man feels Kakashi nuzzle at his chin with his nose and inhale Zabuza's scent deeply into his lungs before slowly pulling away onto his hands and knees. In a blink, the god's human shape gives way to reveal a giant silver-coated wolf whose fur gleams in the moonlight, the same dark and stormy eyes Zabuza knows and loves looking down at him with mischief and affection.

Zabuza gently knocks their foreheads together with an amused huff, and sends his lover off, “Go have fun, I'll be right here.” Kakashi gives him a long lick up his face because he's annoyingly playful like that, and jumps up high into the sky with one powerful leap.

Moments later, a long deep howl erupts above him and dozens more join it shortly after. Zabuza can see the clouds closing in to shield the moon from sight as thunder rolls in the distance.

It won't be long until lightning strikes. Zabuza smirks and closes his eyes to listen to the oncoming storm.

(When Kakashi returns, Zabuza is there to welcome him home as he said he would. The wolf god trots up to him standing under the veranda and plops his muzzle onto his mate's chest, tail wagging happily as he looks up at him with adoration. Zabuza chuckles and pets his head even as he transforms back onto two legs, before wrapping his god-lover up in his silks again and whisking him off his feet in a bridal carry to their rooms, Kakashi's tail wagging all the way.)

7\. Puppy Pile

“I'm home,” Kakashi calls out after he bypasses the security wards and the set traps to pass through the front door safely. No one answers back but he's not alarmed, able to feel through his chakra that at least Zabuza is home and close by.

He meanders in that direction to the living room and pokes his head in to see Zabuza passed out in the middle of a puppy pile. The Demon must have just returned from his latest mission. Kakashi's visible eye arches up happily at the cute sight of his husband and his ninken together, Zabuza slumped back against Bull's mass, with Bisuke and Pakkun on top of the biggest ninken curled up against Zabuza's neck and shoulders, Akino tucked underneath an arm, Uhei draped over his chest, while Shiba, Urushi and Guruko are all curled up on his other side and over his legs.

Kakashi sneaks closer on silent feet to lean down over his husband's sleeping face, and flares his chakra just a little. Zabuza's eyes flutter open, “Mmh...'kashi?” he mutters sleepily.

Kakashi giggles. _So cute!_ “I'm home.” He bends down further for a mask kiss.

Zabuza harrumphs through it because he knows exactly what the scarecrow is thinking, but smirks back muzzily anyway, “Welcome home.”

8\. Insecurities

Kakashi wakes slowly, feeling groggy and unrested, his hand reaching out automatically first for the alarm and then for his husband, only to register cold sheets on the other side of the bed a second later. Oh. That's right. Zabuza wasn't home. He hasn't been home for weeks now, taking back-to-back missions in order to prove his worth...and pointedly avoiding Kakashi.

Even Kakashi's normally gravity-defying hair droops at the thought, and all he wants to do is hide in his bed forever until his mate returns. Alas, Team 7 and Haku had training today and he was already running later than usual. He sighs despondently but heaves himself out of bed.

Today already sucks.

His depression must've been obvious because even Naruto and Sakura refrain from screaming at him like they normally do when he's late, which is every day. As he watches the genin run through their drills with Haku helping them on occasion, slouching even more so than usual against the tree he was propped up against while he tries and fails to read his little orange book, an ANBU appears out of the corner of his eye.

Tsunade-sama is summoning him to her office in the middle of the day during training hours.

That isn't a good sign.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tsunade looks tired, weary drawn lines pulling on her otherwise youthful face. When Kakashi arrives with his escort, she gets straight to the point. Instead of a greeting, she informs him bluntly, “Zabuza's team was ambushed.”

Kakashi goes still.

“They'd been on an otherwise straight forward A-ranked mission in Mountain Country when they ran into Kiri hunter-nin that apparently recognized the former Demon of the Mist. Zabuza forced his squad to abandon him after determining that he wasn't going to be killed outright, knowing that you'd be able to track him down in any case. They returned to Konoha as fast as they could.” With every word, Kakashi's posture straightened almost painfully until he's nearly vibrating out of his skin. “Your mission is S-ranked. I'm assigning you four ANBU to assist you in bringing Zabuza home. You leave by nightfall from the Eastern Gate.” Home. Konoha was supposed to be Zabuza's new home, and look how the village treated him. How Kakashi had treated him.

“Are you _questioning_ my loyalty?” Zabuza had snarled in Kakashi's face, fury and hurt plain in his voice and his gray eyes.

Kakashi closes his visible eye briefly at the memory to hide the sudden stab of pain in his heart and silently breathes out through his nose. When it opens again, it's Hound who stares back at Tsunade. “Understood.”

“Dismissed.” He turns to go, but then Tsunade speaks up again. “Kakashi.” He pauses. “I'm sorry. Hatake Zabuza is a good man. He shouldn't have felt like he had to prove that to me or to anyone in this village especially with the marriage he'd proposed, as binding as one invoked from a hunt outlined by the Old Laws.”

His shoulders slump a little before straightening again. “So am I, Hokage-sama, though you should really tell him that yourself.” _Like I will. I couldn't say it then, but I promise I'll say it once I know he's safe._

He's gone in a puff of smoke and swirl of leaves.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“'tou-chan?” Kakashi looks up and finds Haku in the doorway of the master bedroom, glancing at the gear he was packing. “You're leaving on a mission?”

He nods and looks down again to run through his mental checklist. “I should be back in a few days, so you'll be in charge of Team 7 until I get back,” he says lightly, pausing when he feels Haku hugging him from behind.

“Please come home safe,” Haku mumbles into his back and he turns to embrace his child.

“I will.” _And otousan too._ As if he'd heard the thought, Haku grips the back of his shirt tightly and buries his face in Kakashi's chest. Haku pulls away slightly and looks up at him with a sad smile, before leaving him to finish packing after Kakashi presses his lips to his forehead.

With one final check completed, he changes uniforms quickly and grabs the porcelain mask waiting for him in the closet. Time to retrieve his missing husband.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A familiar 'woof!' draws Zabuza's attention down to his feet.

“Akino?” He blinks in mild surprise at the ninken who'd sniffed him out first, and gets a happy tail wag in response. “If you're here, then that means -”

A large poof of smoke suddenly appears in the middle of the room and dissipates to reveal the ANBU retrieval team and the rest of his husband's ninken.

As the dogs run up to him, barking and wagging their tails, Zabuza looks up across the table at the newly elected Godaime Mizukage who he'd been catching up with, before giving all the ninken their desired pats on the head. Terumi Mei sighs yet her visible green eye holds laughter. “I suppose we sent that messenger hawk to the Hokage just a little too late.”

Zabuza looks back to the ANBU, who glance at each other in confusion, right at Hound whose gaze didn't waver from him. “Please tell me you lot didn't kill or maim anyone on your way inside here.”

“They're merely unconscious,” is Hound's flippant reply.

“Thank the gods,” Zabuza groans and throws his head back, “I don't want a damn international crisis to break out over me right after I went through all those _fucking_ missions.” Mei giggles behind her hand, and dismisses the Kiri-nin that came busting through the doors at all the commotion.

“...'Fucking' missions?” Zabuza hurls a kunai at Hound's head, irritated that he caught it even though he knew the ANBU would. It's still fucking annoying, though.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“I'm here to take you home.”

Zabuza defiantly crosses his arms over his chest. “And if I choose to stay here?” He challenges. It's the reason they'd be fighting recently, after all.

One of the reasons why Zabuza proposed a marriage hunt in the first place was so that he could continue to help fund Mei's rebellion to overthrow Yagura as Mizukage, by earning money through running legit missions as a Konoha shinobi with Tsunade's blessing, of course. To Zabuza's credit, Kakashi already knew all of this because the other man had told him and the Hokage up front, however Kakashi had started to doubt Zabuza staying loyal to him and Konoha after Mei succeeded, thinking the Demon would want to return to Kiri with the right leader in power. Rumors and speculation around the village didn't help either.

Kakashi looks away and scratches at his covered cheek sheepishly. “Maa...then I guess we'll all have to move here then, and as Head of the clan, I'll have to file the appropriate paperwork with Kiri's registries if the Mizukage approves. I wonder if I could ask her for a favor to convince Tsunade-sama...Maa, regardless, we'll find a way.”

Zabuza stares in disbelief. “You'd be willing to pledge allegiance to Kiri and leave Konoha just like that? After stirring up all that shit about my loyalty to the village? Why?”

Kakashi's visible ear turns bright red as he shuffles his feet bashfully and mumbles at the floor, “Because I love you.”

Mei gives up the pretense of not eavesdropping on them and squeals in delight from behind the doors as Zabuza flushes under his wraps. The Demon covers his eyes with a hand, and bemoans in exasperation, _“_ God- _damnit,_ Bakashi _– why are you so embarrassing?!”_

“But I'm _your_ Bakashi...ne?” He moves his hand to see Kakashi's eye smiling at him and huffs, indignant.

“Damn right you are, you _stupid_ genius,” he mutters before reeling his bratty husband into his arms and roughly pressing their lips together. “Baka.”

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like I didn't trust you,” Kakashi nudges their noses together. “I was just insecure...that I wasn't enough to make you stay with me.”

Zabuza snorts. “Well, it was completely unfounded,” he states gruffly, “You'll just have to make it up to me when we get home then.”

He gets a happy eye-arch in reply. “Whatever you want, husband-of-mine.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

“You know, this wasn't exactly what I thought you had in mind,” Kakashi grumbles as he plucks at the admittedly beautiful white hikifurisode he'd been forced to wear by the Mizukage as his 'punishment'.

Originally Mei wanted him in a shiromuku, but Kakashi was able to convince her down to a hikifurisode, the red extravagant hair ornament tucked above his visible ear, dark mascara, and some artfully placed black kohl around both his eyes that made them look cat-like. Tsunade had signed off on all of it with an evil, gleeful sparkle in her eye, making Kakashi want to hide behind Zabuza in fear. Maybe the peaceful alliance between Konoha and Kiri wasn't such a great idea...Mei and Tsunade make a terrifying duo.

“In order to keep Kubikiribōchō in Konoha, Mei wanted to plan our wedding ceremony in exchange, since we never had one and the harpy hasn't yet gotten married herself. It was an easy choice for me.”

“I know, I know,” Kakashi sighs, and blinks when Zabuza leans in close to kiss his cheek.

“My bride does look stunning in white though, I must admit,” the Demon chuckles as Kakashi blushes under his mask.

“Flatterer.” He eyes his husband in his own dark mon-tsuki haori hakama with appreciation. _So handsome~!_

Kakashi takes his oriental red and white fan and lets it drop open with a flick of his wrist before hiding their faces behind it for a real kiss, ignoring the hoots and hollers of the guests at their reception.

9\. Fantasies

Kakashi is busy finishing up the last of his chores for the day, sweeping the floors, when he hears the unmistakable clang of swords clashing against one another. He looks up in curiosity and spies two tall, shirtless swordsmen sparring each other in the courtyard, thick bulging muscles gleaming with perspiration as both wielded formidably sized blades. He wonders who they are. Guests of Tsunade-sama? New security?

Kakashi tilts his head in admiration, busy eyeing a drop of sweat trailing down the olive-toned skin of one swordsman's broad back when he hears hurried footsteps come running towards him.

“There you are, Kakashi-kun!” His fellow courtesan calls out to him. “Are you finished with your chores?”

“Why yes, I am,” he replies airily as he puts the broom away, turning to his dear teacher friend, “Was there something you needed, Iruka-kun?”

Iruka grabs his wrist and pulls him along, “It seems you forgot and lost track of time again. We need to hurry in order to prepare and get dressed! Tsunade-sama says there are a couple of potential clients here that may be willing to buy out contracts...” As he's being tugged away, Kakashi looks back one last time towards the courtyard to find a pair of intense gray eyes already staring back at him. A bolt of shock goes through him as he's turning a corner.

He knows those eyes;

...but from where?

~*~*~*~*~*~

All the courtesans and entertainers of Lady Tsunade's House gather in the Grand Hall and kneel in neat rows for the prospective buyers to walk down, the younger and female members among them up in the front. As an older male with scars on his frame from his past life before he entered the House, Kakashi was seated in the very back next to Iruka as the last courtesan in the line up.

He shifted a little to get comfortable, his kimono patterned with storm clouds in shades of black and grey, the hems lined with subtle lightning bolts. Beside him, Iruka was decked out in shades of rich auburn and a beautiful forest green, leaves lining his kimono. Like all the others, a decorative ornament is tucked into their hair, Kakashi's above his right ear and Iruka's in the neat bun he'd twisted his trademark ponytail into, while mascara darkened their lashes and kohl lined their eyes. Thankfully due to his mask, Kakashi didn't require any more make-up, though he had to give up his usual eyepatch, and Iruka only added a little blush to his cheeks and some gloss to his lips.

The doors slide open and Tsunade-sama appears with her guests in tow. As they make their way through the first rows, Kakashi zones out as he usually does. Normally if the clients are interested, they will most likely buy the contract of someone sitting up towards the front, rarely making it all the way back to where Kakashi is kneeling. It makes paying off his late father's debts all that much harder, but it is his reality.

Unlike him, Iruka made the decision and chose to enter the House after taking in an orphan boy, and could not support them both on an Academy teacher's salary. Thanks to his friend Anko who had connections to this life, Iruka was taken under Tsunade's wing and as a result Naruto is able to thrive, which sounds strange as he's being raised in a pleasure house, but the boy is growing up happy. As far as Houses go, Tsunade-sama's is one of the best and she treats her members well, a stern but kind Lady of the House.

Kakashi blinks when he realizes a pair of feet are in his line of vision and peeks up through his fringe, his breath leaving him when his gaze locks onto those steely gray eyes from earlier. He could barely hear the man's companion complimenting Iruka's features when the man himself kneels in front of him on one knee.

“I finally found you,” a gruff timbre speaks from behind the white wraps hiding the lower half of the man's face, and Kakashi shivers at the gravelly sound of it sliding down his back. At Kakashi's look of confusion, the man smirks, “Don't recognize me, scarecrow?” He lifts a hand up and loosens his wrappings enough to reveal a handsome, rugged face. Kakashi's eyes widen as long-forgotten memories come flooding back.

“Zabuza...?” His childhood crush grins, sharpened teeth gleaming at him. Zabuza reaches out slowly, telegraphing his movements, and cups the side of his face with a sword-calloused palm, tenderly stroking the scar running through Kakashi's blind left eye with his thumb.

He leans in and whispers, “Tag. You're it,” which prompts Kakashi to remember the last time he was with Zabuza. It was in the meadow close by the Hatakes' modest home at the time, the two young boys playing a game of hide-and-seek tag among the tall grass. Zabuza had been busy trying to find his silver-haired friend when he was literally snatched up right then and there by recruiters from the Academy. Kakashi had seen everything from the nearby tree where he had been hiding, feeling scared and helpless as he watched Zabuza struggle in the strange men's arms and dragged away. He never saw him again, never knew what had happened to his first love. Until now.

“You're alive,” Kakashi breathes out in awe, leaning into Zabuza's touch and holding on to his wrist with reverence.

“I am,” says Zabuza, “All thanks to my memories of you; I survived the Academy and clawed my way up the ranks.” He takes Kakashi's hand and presses a kiss to the back of it. “I'm discharged from the military now and was made a Lord due to my service record. Not bad for an orphan from the slums of Kiri, eh?” He flashes his teeth again before growing serious, “When I heard about your father, I did my best to keep tabs on you, and when I found out you ended up here after your own stint in combat, I knew I had to come find you sooner rather than later. I'm here to buy your contract, Kakashi.”

Unwanted tears begin to well in Kakashi's eyes. “But why? You could have your pick of anyone in this room, yet you choose me?” He looks away in despair, ashamed, “I'm old and broken. I'm not worth it.”

Zabuza openly eyes him up and down with appreciation, and snorts, “Hardly. I want no one else but you, scarecrow. You've been all I've thought about since we've been separated and I won't lose you again.” He holds both of Kakashi's hands in his own, gray eyes softening just a touch with earnest sincerity. “You're worth everything to me. So what do you say? Be my consort, Kakashi.”

For the first time in a long time, Kakashi feels hope stir in his heart. “Yes.”

He's helped to his feet as Zabuza stands, eclipsed in the man's strong arms and held like something delicate and precious.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tsunade-sama gives each pair a private room.

Kakashi watches as Kisame-sama guides Iruka-kun to enter the suite across from them, a large, gently coaxing hand on his back above his obi. His friend shoots him a reassuring smile over the Lord's broad shoulder before the doors slide close behind them. He's then pulled by Zabuza into their own suite, and as soon as the doors hide them from view, calloused fingertips gingerly hook under the top of his mask to tug it down, revealing his face.

Gray eyes stare unblinking for several seconds, causing him to shift a little anxiously, before Zabuza murmurs, almost to himself, “Beautiful.” He thumbs Kakashi's beauty mark under the corner of his bottom lip with admiration.

A soft blush warms Kakashi's face and he feels shy all of the sudden, “Thank you, Zabuza-sama. I'm glad it pleases you.”

The swordsman's eyes flash at the honorific. “It pleases me greatly,” he rumbles deeply and slowly leans in for their first kiss. Kakashi sighs against his lips and melts into him, clutching at his shoulders as his knees start to weaken. Zabuza holds him tightly to his solid frame, making him feel safe and protected from the outside world; him, a one-time infamous assassin for the government reduced to putty in this man's embrace.

He's unraveled from his kimono like a present until miles of scarred pale skin is revealed to Zabuza's greedy eyes, then he's guided onto his back atop the plush futon laid out on the floor. After a moment of hesitation, Kakashi carefully parts his legs.

Zabuza zeros in on the plug keeping him stretched and open, and growls low in his throat, making Kakashi shiver in response. “This for me, precious?”

“Yes,” Kakashi breathes out. “You'll be my first.”

Zabuza stares him down as he rids himself of his own clothing, “If things go my way, I'll be your only. You're telling me you're a virgin, scarecrow? The Lady told me as much, but I didn't really believe her.”

“No one else has ever touched me there before, except for Iruka-kun during training,” Kakashi admits with pink cheeks, his good eye drinking in all of Zabuza's muscles on display.

“'Iruka-kun'? The pretty brunette that caught Kisame's attention?”

“Yes,” he moans as Zabuza pushes his thighs further apart by the knees and nudges the plug against Kakashi's prostate with his fingertips. The bigger man grinds the toy into his sensitive flesh with a cruel twist, making Kakashi cry out.

“So,” Zabuza drawls as he pulls and pushes the plug back and forth inside his trembling consort with sure, deliberate movements, “This 'Iruka-kun' has seen you like this? Splayed out all flushed and wanton like erotic temptation, craving a cock inside you? Has he ever taken you? Answer me.”

Kakashi shakes his head, “O-only with his fingers. He's only ever helped me with his fingers and with toys – ah!” He bites his lip when Zabuza slowly takes out the plug, teasing his rim with the widest part of it before removing it completely, leaving him feeling bereft and empty. Zabuza briefly raises a brow at the size of the plug before dropping it off to the side onto the sheets. “Master, please...”

“I quite like that title leaving your lips as you beg for me,” Zabuza smirks and leans down over Kakashi's lankier frame to capture his mouth with his own, his lover parting his lips easily enough for him and softly suckling on his tongue. “Let's see if I can make you forget Iruka-kun's touch with my own, hm?”

In a lust-filled daze, Kakashi nods, his mismatched eyes shining brightly in the dim light, “Yes, Zabuza-sama.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning finds Kakashi hobbling out of the House with a noticeable limp after Zabuza leaves him to his own devices with a kiss on the lips before the swordsman prowls off to sign some paperwork and exchange money for his contract in Tsunade-sama's office. His belongings have already been packed and loaded onto the horse-drawn carriage the two Kiri Lords had ridden into town with as well as Iruka's and Naruto's things, so all he had to do was wait for his new Master.

He finds a bench outside to gingerly sit himself upon, and breathes in the crisp morning air.

“Ah, there you are, Kakashi-kun. Good morning!” Kakashi lifts his head and spots Iruka walking carefully over to sit beside him.

“Good morning, Iruka-kun,” he replies warmly, “I take it things went well for you too last night?”

Iruka blushes and scratches at the scar over the bridge of his nose, but a pleased smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. “Yes. Kisame-sama is with Tsunade-sama right now to tie up some loose ends. I imagine that's where Zabuza-sama is too?”

Kakashi hums in agreement, then turns nosy and wiggles his eyebrows at his friend. “Sooo, spill. Was he good to you, Iruka-kun? Tell meee.”

Iruka smacks his arm half-heartedly and they burst out laughing, before trading some scandalous details with each other like gossiping schoolgirls, or old biddies.

They chat a little more afterwards, discovering that they'll be neighbors as Zabuza and Kisame share a property line in Kiri, and that Zabuza has a young apprentice living with him who was a little older than Naruto, before said child whirlwind joins them.

It isn't too long after when both Lords are walked out by Tsunade-sama. The two consorts stand and bow deeply to the Lady of the House, before she pulls them in for a tight hug, wishing them all well. Naruto jumps into her arms one last time, before they all board the carriage after bidding farewells.

As the horses makes their way down the road, Naruto sticks his head out of the carriage window and waves at Tsunade wildly until he could no longer see her, before crawling into Kisame's lap and passing out. The shark-like man is surprised but grins and shakes his head when Iruka makes to move him, adjusting his hold to cradle the sleeping child more comfortably. Iruka smiles at the sight and leans against his Master's side when Kisame lifts an arm in invitation.

Across from them, Kakashi is happy for his friend, his visible eye arching at the cute picture they make, and rests his head on Zabuza's shoulder. The swordsman simply grabs his hand and threads their fingers together in response.

Their futures are looking bright.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kakashi awakens when the book he'd been reading is lifted off his face. Standing there beside the sofa, Zabuza flips through the pages quickly and grunts, “This one again?”

“It's my favorite,” Kakashi yawns, and makes grabby hands at his husband. Zabuza snorts and closes the book before tucking it into his back pocket and bending down to carry his childish mate off to bed. Kakashi hums, pleased, and nuzzles his face against Zabuza's throat. “Thank you for taking care of me, Zabuza- _sama_.”

“Cheeky brat,” Zabuza nips the tip of his nose, causing Kakashi to wriggle it cutely and giggle, “but, yes. I'll take such _good_ care of you.” His voice darkens as he purrs the last few words into Kakashi's ear.

“Mmm, oh yes, please, _Master_ ,” Kakashi wiggles in excitement and pulls him down for a kiss, “Make me yours again and again and _again_.”

“You bet your tight little ass I will,” Zabuza growls and kicks the door to their bedroom shut, Kakashi's muffled laughter cutting off with a moan as his husband does just that.

10\. Reputation  
  


Yamato stares wide-eyed in shock and horror at the sheer carnage his rampaging senpai left behind in his wake. The smell of iron is thick and pungent in the misty air and _hundreds_ of bodies – that were cleaved clean in half, dear gods – littered the forest floors, leaving an obvious bloody and gruesome trail for them to follow. When he reaches the foggy clearing with a grim Gai-sensei at his side, they both witness the infamous Copy-nin strike down the last of his enemies, not with any of the 1,000 jutsus he's perfected over the years, but with Kubikiribōchō singing in his death grip as his adversary splits in two with a final dying scream.

Kakashi's breathing is heavy but measured, his explosive killing intent suffocating and oppressive even at this distance, and Yamato is scared at the wildly unhinged look in his eye – both of them; the Sharingan is exposed and open wide like its twin as it records everything it sees, tomoe swirling slowly, ominously.

He looks _feral_. A savage beast out on the hunt for blood and vengeance; a wolf who has lost his mate.

Then suddenly, a barely audible voice is heard rasping, “Kakashi...”

Like a switch being flipped, Kakashi reigns in his killing intent and whips his head around until he spies a shaking hand reaching out to him from the fog.

In an instant shunshin he's by Zabuza's side, carefully setting down Kubikiribōchō next to its Master before kneeling down and pressing the outstretched hand to his face. The former Demon of Mist smirks weakly up at him, his words slowed and slurred, “Heh...are you crying, precious? You can't...get rid of me – that – easily.” Kakashi doesn't say anything even as Zabuza thumbs away the lone tear that escaped the corner of his Sharingan eye. “Don't look at me...like that, it looks worse...than it is, I promise.”

“You're bleeding out, baka,” Kakashi manages to choke out, and Zabuza's eyes soften for him. He leans down for a gentle mask kiss and quick nuzzle. “I thought you were dead. I couldn't feel you or find you, and neither could the ninken.”

“Yeah...severe chakra depletion – will do that. Those fuckers...did something to...mask me in this fog, but...I'm okay now – that you're here.”

“How can you say that?” Kakashi lets out a shaky sigh and pulls down his hitai-ate to hide the Sharingan again as he sits up, grumbling quietly about reckless husbands while he starts administering basic first aid. He nods to Yamato when his kouhai joins him in patching Zabuza up enough to travel back to Konoha.

“Because I know...you'll take care of everything, won't you, scarecrow?” Zabuza teases. He gets a sniff in reply as Kakashi and Yamato are able to staunch off the worst of the bleeding before bandaging him up like a mummy.

Kakashi steals Kubikiribōchō's harness off him before they give him a soldier pill and carefully lift him up onto Gai's back for transport.

“Go quickly but cautiously. I will shave your head and both your eyebrows off if anything else happens to him under your watch, Gai. I mean it,” Kakashi threatens his best friend in a chilling monotone, his visible eye hard and deadly serious. Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey balks before he gulps and starts laughing nervously.

“Of course, rival! Your husband is safe with me! I will take the utmost care to deliver him promptly to the hospital!”

“Oi, I'm right here,” Zabuza grunts.

“YOSH! Off we GOOO!!!” With that, Gai takes off in a sprint that's thankfully a fraction of his usual speed, though a cloud of dust is still kicked up and trails behind him.

Kakashi bends down and grabs Kubikiribōchō, harnessing all 200 pounds of heavy steel onto his back. “You did such a good job, Kubi-chan,” he praises the living sword, patting its hilt affectionately, “Rest now, ne?” As if in response, Kubikiribōchō pulses under his touch before falling silent. He turns to Yamato, who's staring at him strangely. “What?”

“Your reputation proceeds you, senpai.”

Kakashi scratches at his cheek, the other hand tucked into his pocket. “Maa...shall we call the rest of the team to clean up a bit before heading home ourselves?” He eyes a nearby bottom half of _someone_ , bored.

Yamato sighs and moves his hands to create the appropriate seals, “Hai, hai...”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Later when they've all arrived back in Konoha the next day, Kakashi drops off the mission report to Iruka-kun who had desk duty in the mission room. The chuunin had looked highly concerned about all the blood and dirt covering him from head to toe, but is placated when Kakashi reassures him most of it isn't his. After hearing that the rest of the pack had already checked in on a grumpy Zabuza, he's waved away and makes a quick stop by the Hatake compound for a shower and some food before bee-lining it to the hospital himself via shunshin.

There, he finds his husband still wrapped up like a mummy in fresh bandages but at least sitting up on his own and talking to Tsunade-sama.

The Hokage gives Kakashi an unimpressed look when he lets himself in and perches on the third floor windowsill, but lets it go after emphasizing getting some rest to Zabuza. When she takes her leave, Kakashi slinks over to the bed and perches by Zabuza's side instead, tugging his mask down and leaning in for a real kiss this time.

“Where's my sword?” is predictably the first thing Zabuza asks about.

Kakashi's eye closes and arches up indulgently, “I left Kubi-chan in the usual spot at home.”

Zabuza raises a brow, “'Kubi-chan'?”

“We _bonded_ in the time I thought you were dead,” Kakashi says lightly, but Zabuza could see the dark look in his eye. Wordlessly, he covers Kakashi's gloved hand with his own to bring him back and Kakashi flips his own wrist to squeeze their palms together tightly.

“Good to hear. You looked absolutely _stunning_ wielding my blade around like that; it was like watching a work of art move, fucking poetry in motion.” At Kakashi's blush, Zabuza leans in closer to purr, “If I'd had enough blood in me at the time, I would have been rock hard in seconds, and if I'd had enough energy, I would have knocked you down and taken you right then and there, pretty.”

“You're a depraved man, darling,” Kakashi quips but nudges their noses together sweetly.

“Mm, and you bring the worst of it out of me, my love.”

Kakashi _melts_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these are getting into more one-shot territory instead of staying mere drabbles lol. Oh well.


	4. Drabbles: 11 - 15

11\. Rendezvous

Spying the lake ahead, Kakashi slows down his leisurely run to a trot, then to a walk as he nears the edge of the pier, his claws clicking against the wooden planks.

Once he arrives at his destination, he sits down and flops onto his side to get comfortable before transforming into his more human shape, though he does retain some of his wolf features; ears flicking on top of his head while his tail swishes back and forth across the wood as he lazes about, cheek cushioned on his bicep as his other hand dips into the still, dark waters elevated by the heavy rains this year.

He closes his eyes and relaxes as his claws draw shapes on its surface, causing gentle ripples to expand out across the lake. Several moments later, a cool, webbed hand reaches up from the deep and catches his in its grasp, before maneuvering them to lace their fingers together.

Kakashi isn't alarmed though, and opens his eyes to see a pair of luminous gray ones set in a stony face staring back at him intently. He smiles and languidly rolls all the way onto his front to bring himself closer, leaning in for a nuzzle. “Hello, grumpy gills. Did you miss me?”

“Don't call me that,” his aquatic mate huffs, “and you're late.”

“Sorry, sorry,” he pacifies Zabuza and steals a kiss, “You know I had the village pups to train. Their first official hunt is coming up and it was my turn to oversee this month.”

The Demon of the Lake grunts in acknowledgment and accepts more kisses from his werewolf. “You're the one going into season, not me, but whatever. C'mon. I've set up dinner.”

“Oooh, what did you catch? Catfish?” Kakashi ponders out loud as Zabuza noiselessly rises out of the water to stand atop its surface and bends down to scoop him up into his muscular arms.

“Even better. It's your lucky day, scarecrow,” Zabuza grins, rows of shark teeth gleaming in the moonlight. “I caught you a wild boar.”

Kakashi cheers as the Demon teleports them across his lake towards their hidden cave den to start their night together. It wouldn't be long now that the full moon is high in the sky before Kakashi is panting and pawing at his mate to take care of him, so best feed him first.

Not that Zabuza minds much.

12\. Appetite (Disclaimer: malesuccubus!Kakashi possesses the equivalent of a trans male body in this A/U, also Daddy kink ahead!)

Zabuza wakes to a molten wet heat engulfing his cock. He groans, still half-asleep as Kakashi slurps and licks around his solid girth with a wicked little tongue, and buries a firm hand into the soft silver spikes of his pet succubus under the covers.

Kakashi moans like the whore he is when Zabuza pulls on the little minx's hair, fingertips bumping against the base of his black horns. Reaching down with both hands, Zabuza grips those horns tight and holds Kakashi's head still as he thrusts up into his pet's slutty pink mouth, stretching it wide around him. He smirks at the choked, muffled whine he gets in return, grinding his hips against the moist supple warmth of Kakashi's throat just to hear the sound again.

Zabuza proceeds to pound and rut against Kakashi's pretty face until he cums with a growl, holding the young sex demon to his groin until Kakashi swallows every last drop before Zabuza releases his horns.

“Good morning to you, too,” the man rumbles and wipes away a bit of his seed at the corner Kakashi's luscious reddened mouth with his thumb. The succubus sits up and turns his head a bit to suckle on it hungrily, not letting anything go to waste. “Couldn't wait until I woke up, baby?”

“I'm sorry, Daddy, but I got hungry,” Kakashi mewls and crawls closer to straddle his waist, licking his lips seductively before leaning down for a good morning kiss. His long slender whip-like tail twirls and corkscrews through the air behind him in anticipation.

Zabuza takes hold of his slim hips and slides one big hand down and around his plump ass to play with his holes, teasing hot slick folds with his fingertips. “You still got an appetite, precious? I've already fed your pretty mouth, do I need to feed you pretty pussy now too?”

Kakashi nods eagerly and nuzzles at him, pleading, “Please, Daddy. Please feed me, I feel empty.”

“Can't have that now, can we.” Zabuza rolls them over and blankets the succubus's lithe frame with his bulk, settling into the 'v' of his hips before taking his lips for his own. Kakashi moans and suckles on his tongue when the man rudely shoves it into his mouth, Zabuza grinding his renewed erection against Kakashi's tender vulva as they lock lips.

Eventually, Zabuza makes his way down his pet's lean enticing body, marking his bared throat with nips and kisses. He teases pink puffy nipples on a flat chest with his lips and tongue, worrying them with sharp teeth and making Kakashi cry out in pleasure until they're hard and taut and red. He kisses down trembling abs and lifts Kakashi's legs up by knees, practically folding him in half before bending down and driving his tongue deep into his sopping wet cunt, thrashing it around.

“Daddy!!!” Kakashi squeals, thighs trembling. The sex demon squeezes and pinches at his kiss-bruised tits as he chews on his lower lip with his cute little fangs, whimpering softly while his Master voraciously eats him out and laps at his swollen clit. He flinches when the cruel man sucks on it hard. “Mmn-! No...don't be mean...”

“But, baby,” Zabuza smirks against his mound, “You like it when I'm mean.” Kakashi whines at him and gives him a sexy pout in response.

The man chuckles but relents after one last lick, crawling back up over Kakashi's body for another steaming hot kiss. Kakashi purrs and wraps his arms around Zabuza's thick neck, his fingers caressing broad, muscular shoulders. His handsome Master is a disciplined and well-built man who takes good care of his body, and Kakashi is one lucky succubus who gets to touch, sample, and enjoy the view every single day.

They break apart with a strand of saliva hanging between them before it breaks and lands on Kakashi's chin, then Zabuza moves to flip him over onto his stomach and pulls his hips up so he's propped onto his spread knees. Kakashi raises his tail and arches his back submissively, and Zabuza takes a moment to appreciate the erotic sight of his pet presenting his dripping wanton pussy for him.

“Ahn!” Kakashi flinches when Zabuza smacks him with an open-hand palm, biting his lip at the sting as the man grabs and gropes at his ass. Zabuza digs his fingers into the soft supple flesh and admires his red handprint coming through creamy white skin before parting Kakashi's cheeks. He slides his dick into the slippery crevice between them, then coats himself with his pet’s slick against the apex between his thighs which drives Kakashi wild at the tease, before finally pushing in home.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Zabuza ends up using his pet's body relentlessly, the litany of filth falling from Kakashi's panting mouth only serve to spur him on (“Yes, Daddy, cum. Cum deep inside me, Daddy, please!”) until he pumps two more loads into Kakashi's hungry cunt before the succubus is finally satisfied and orgasms with a muffled wail. Zabuza pulls out and watches as a trickle of semen escapes. He has just enough energy to stuff the cum back in with his fingers, earning a mewl and a hip wiggle, and plug his pet up before he collapses onto the bed beside him, pulling the succubus in for a cuddle just as sleep drags his eyelids closed again.

Kakashi giggles, tail flicking against the sheets in contentment. He'll have to wriggle out of bed eventually and make sure to have plenty of food prepared because Master will wake up famished, but for now Kakashi is happy to lay in Zabuza's arms and pepper his Master's rugged face with sweet loving butterfly kisses.

13\. Workaholic (A/N: This one is Iruka-centric! Everyone loves Iruka lol. Pack bonding ahead!)

“Zabuza-san...is this really necessary?” Iruka twitches nervously at the deep chuckle near his reddening ear, and focuses back on the piles of homework he had just started on before the Demon had thought to bring him a mug of tea and joined him.

“Kakashi says you tend to overwork yourself, sensei. Didn't you just pull a double at the mission desk? I'm just here to supervise a bit until he gets home,” Zabuza drawls, smirking when Iruka grumbles into his mug about nosy, gossiping, overly protective scarecrows.

They're sitting on the rug in front of the couch, Iruka in-between Zabuza's powerful legs using the coffee table as his temporary working space for the night while Zabuza leans back against the cushions, propping an elbow on top of one to hold up his head as he watches Iruka grade papers through lidded eyes.

It takes Iruka a bit of getting used to, being the focus of those intense gray eyes, but once he is, it's almost comforting. Soon, he's lost in the lulling rhythm of deciphering through his genins' terrible handwriting that would give Kakashi-kun's atrocious chicken scratch a run for its money, marking things when appropriate. Before he knows it, the piles are done.

He stretches his hands over his head and yawns before slumping backwards, startling when his back meets Zabuza's muscular chest and the Demon's huge arms come up to loop around his middle. His cheeks are on fire and he buries his face into his hands as Zabuza lets out a rumbling laugh and says, “Forgot I was here, sensei?”

“You're so quiet; Kakashi-kun normally never lets me grade in peace,” Iruka mumbles, peeking up through his fingers at Zabuza.

_Too cute._ Zabuza noses Iruka's temple and hums, “We're pack, aren't we? Nothing wrong with us getting comfortable and spending some time together, eh?”

“R-right, of course not,” Iruka clears his throat and consciously relaxes against Zabuza's bulk. _This is kind of nice..._ He closes his eyes with a sigh, only to startle again when Kisame arrives home.

“Well, well. What's going on here?” The blue-skinned man grins menacingly.

Iruka panics and sputters for a moment before Zabuza shoots his fellow ex-Kiri swordsman a bored look, “Bonding, the fuck you think we're doing, sharkface? Don't get your gills in a twist.” Zabuza then mock-whispers to Iruka, “Don't let him intimidate you, sensei. He's just jealous.”

Before Iruka can think on that too deeply, Kisame turns a fetching shade of purple and huffs unhappily, pouting, “Aw shaddup, peach-butt, and move over.” He stomps over and plops down on top of them, knocking them all over to the floor and causing the smaller of the three to let out a squawk until the two bigger men manhandle themselves into an Iruka sandwich as they push the coffee table away to make room. If Iruka could die of embarrassment and a not-so-tiny bit of confused arousal then and there, he would have, his face is so red.

“Maa, maa...puppy pile?” Kakashi pipes up from the entrance way, his visible eye arching up. “I'm home~”

Iruka peeks over Kisame's beefy bicep and weakly greets his packmate, “Welcome home.” The other two parrot him languidly from their comfortable positions curled around him, Zabuza at his back and Kisame happily snuggled into his chest. He sends Kakashi a baffled, helpless look, and the Hatake clan Head giggles. _His pack is so cute!_

14\. Feral

“Zabuza-san!” He turns from observing Team 7's training regiment for the day and raises a brow when he sees Yamato running up to him, looking rather haggard. “You must come with me to see Hokage-sama. It's about Kakashi-senpai.”

His eyes harden at that and glance at Haku, who nods before taking over supervising the genin. “Lead the way.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

As soon as he steps into the basement of the hospital building, he has 100% of Kakashi's attention. The silver-haired jounin goes from growling fiercely and glaring death at his captors from behind the chakra-infused wooden bars of the cage they'd trapped him in, to perking up and whining softly at the familiar scent that entered the room.

“ _What_ is going on here,” Zabuza growls under his breath as he stalks over to the Godaime, Kakashi's visible eye big and wide with wonder as he tracks him. “With all due respect, Hokage-sama, what the hell happened to my husband.”

Tsunade sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. “The brat took a hit with a mind-altering jutsu that's left him with only his most basic and basest instincts. His squad mates, as well as the additional retrieval team, had one hell of a time trying to get him back home after the mission was completed.” Zabuza glances at the others in the room who all look rather worse for wear as if they'd gone a round with a vicious wild animal, spotting an exhausted dirt-covered Genma and Raidou as well as a ragged Gai, who appears to have received an impromptu haircut on one side and is missing part of his eyebrow all the while looking rather distraught about it. “Luckily, it's not permanent, but it will take at least a few days to wear off on its own and he needs to remain calm in the meantime. We were hoping you as his spouse would do the trick. Thankfully, it seems to be working.”

Zabuza looks back at Kakashi who was gripping the bars and had pressed himself against them in order to get closer to him. If his husband had a tail, it'd be wagging in earnest at the sight of him. The Demon closes his eyes briefly and breathes out through his nose before gingerly making his way over to the cage. Kakashi whimpers pathetically at him, reaching out a grabby hand through an opening in-between the bars when he's in range.

He catches Kakashi's hand with his own and presses the scarecrow's palm to his cheek hidden behind his signature wraps, stepping in close so Kakashi can scent him as much as he wants to reassure himself that his mate is really here while the scarecrow's other hand grips the front of his flask vest.

“It's all right, precious, I'm here,” he ducks his head down to murmur in a low soothing timbre, “I'll get you out and back home soon.”

Kakashi chirrups and nudges their noses together, blinking slowly up at him with clear adoration.

Zabuza looks over at Yamato while Kakashi does his best to cuddle up against him as close as possible through the bars, “Release him.”

The captain glances at Tsunade who nods her approval, and moves to create the appropriate hand seals to dispel the jutsu.

In an instant, Zabuza has his arms full of purring husband as the smoke clears, Kakashi wrapping himself around his mate and clinging to him like an amorous octopus. With as much dignity as he can muster, Zabuza makes sure to support Kakashi's backside securely in his hold, and nods to the Hokage who dismisses him after ordering a daily status report before he shunshins Kakashi home.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Back at the Hatake compound, Kakashi takes to sniffing around every room and re-familiarizing himself with his surroundings after Zabuza puts him down on his feet and takes off his sandals for him. He spots pictures of what he innately knows is himself with his mate and what he assumes are his packmates, given the other foreign scents lingering throughout the main house, as well as ones of cute ninken that apparently belong to him according to the photos. When his mate comes calling, he happily bounds back over to Zabuza, cocking his head curiously when the man begins undressing him.

“Let's get you cleaned up and fed, hm? It's been a long day,” the Demon mutters as he unzips and pulls off Kakashi's flask vest. “Arms up.” Next came the gloves, uniform top, and his masks, then his hitai-ate, ankle wraps, pants, and lastly underwear. The Sharingan whirls gently when Kakashi opens his left eye now that it's no longer hidden, but Zabuza cups his cheek and gently eases his scarred eyelid back down with a worn thumb. “Gotta keep that one closed for now, sweetheart,” he kisses the closed lid with affection. Kakashi grabs his wrist, nuzzling his face into Zabuza's palm and he does what he's told. “Good boy.”

The younger man lights up at the praise and croons out happy noises, his gaze half-lidded with pleasure.

Zabuza narrows his gray eyes and smirks, petting his scarecrow's silver hair and making him purr. “As tempting as you are right now, we should probably wait until you're back in your right mind before fooling around. C'mon.” He tugs his compliant husband off to their private bathroom towards the shower. “In you go.”

Kakashi stares at the shower then back at Zabuza and pouts. The swordsman lifts a brow. “What, you want me to join you?” He's not really surprised when he gets a whimper and a big, shining puppy dog eye from beneath that silver fringe, huffing a little in amusement before disrobing himself. “All right, all right.” When he's equally naked, he steps into the shower and looks over his shoulder to see Kakashi blushing softly, the scarecrow biting his lip as he drinks in the sight of his handsome, powerful mate bared to him. “C'mere, baby,” Zabuza beckons and turns to extend a hand, crooking his fingers slightly and luring in the younger man like a moth to a flame.

Kakashi follows after him eagerly, pressing his leaner frame to Zabuza's bulk as the bigger man turns on the shower. The water warms up, steam quickly filling the room, and Kakashi sighs under the spray, purring in contentment against Zabuza's strong neck, his body melting into putty against the swordsman's rock-solid muscles under his rough, capable hands.

It's close and intimate, tension slowly building as Zabuza slides big soapy palms across his husband's gorgeously wiry body, trying to keep his movements perfunctory and utilitarian, but Kakashi isn't making it easy for him.

The scarecrow arches into his touch like a feline, clinging to his biceps and shoulders. He moans his pleasure freely against Zabuza's collarbone, spreading his legs when he feels thick fingers skate low over his ass.

“Fuck, baby, I'm tryin' to be on my best behavior here,” Zabuza grunts, but Kakashi just looks up at him sweetly and lets out a pretty mewl before deliberately grinding their hips together, their cocks filling out and hardening against each other. Zabuza growls, watching as Kakashi bites his lip again at the lustful sound and starts rutting up against him with growing desperation. “Fucking tease.”

When that lovely dark eye wordlessly begs him, he caves and wraps a large hand around both their erections to give them just enough friction, soap and precum slicking the way. Kakashi whines from the back of his throat as his thrusts quicken and turn erratic, his beautiful face flushed an erotic red. He's close, riding the edge and just about to peak when Zabuza slides his other slippery hand up his chest to press down on a sensitive pink nipple with a calloused thumb.

As if on command, Kakashi cums with a breathless cry, knees weak as he trembles in the Demon's arms. He lets himself slide down onto his knees and looks up at his mate with naked desire still simmering in his gaze, then opens his mouth and cleans his own semen off Zabuza's turgid erection with soft, kitten licks before taking him down into his throat.

Swearing colorfully, the Demon grits his teeth and clenches his fists to hold himself back from encouraging the little minx too much. He'll let Kakashi do as he pleases, but the younger man still isn't quite in his right mind at the moment so he'll refrain from taking full advantage. For now.

'Fuck. This is torture.' Zabuza has a second to gripe before Kakashi firmly swallows around him and his brain fills with static.

~*~*~*~*~*~

When they finally emerge from the bathroom, dressed in casual house clothes and an eye-patch for the Sharingan, Kakashi is happily tucked under Zabuza's arm as the pair make their way to the kitchen. Zabuza whips up a simple meal of fried eggs and rice with some soup for them both, and ends up having to feed Kakashi himself when the scarecrow looked confused by the utensils and was about to use his hands instead. “Such a handful, brat,” he mutters in fond exasperation, but Kakashi just gives him a cheerful eye-arch and opens his mouth for another spoonful of soup.

When they're both finished, dishes in the sink to soak and be taken care of later, Zabuza ushers his husband into bed and follows in after him. Kakashi immediately latches onto him to snuggle in once he's comfortable, purring when the Demon absently pets his hair. The calming scritches to his scalp lulls Kakashi to sleep, and Zabuza nods off soon after.

~*~*~*~*~*~

He wakes to Kakashi's desperate whimpering in his ear. Gray eyes flicker open and the first thing he sees is Kakashi's beautifully flushed face twisted in pleasure. When the scarecrow realizes he's awake, Kakashi licks his face with a soft tongue and nuzzles at him pleadingly, his hips rutting against Zabuza's side. The Demon notices movement underneath the covers, and pulls them away with a flick of his wrist to reveal the salacious image of Kakashi fingering himself open. He's three fingers deep; the wet squelching sounds of his thrusting digits loud and obscene to the swordsman's ears. He must have found the lube.

“ _Fuck_ _,_ ” Zabuza swears harshly under his breath, making Kakashi shiver at the sound. “Killing me here, sweetheart. Look at you, such a horny little bitch hungry for cock. I'm trying to be good and shit, and yet here you are trying to seduce me into putting you in your place and fucking you full of cum.”

Kakashi whines at that, high and needy, and rolls on top of Zabuza to frot against his mate's thickening cock with his fingers still stuffed in his ass. His tongue lolls out of his mouth, visible eye rolling back in ecstasy when he nudges against his prostate and Zabuza's finite control snaps.

With a fearsome snarl, Zabuza yanks Kakashi's head in by his chin to bite at his parted lips, sloppily plundering his mouth to claim it for his own. When they break for air, it's with swollen red lips, Kakashi appearing dazed before he blinks and shakes his head as if coming out of a dream, “Za-Zabuza...?”

“Looks like you're back in your right mind, scarecrow. Good,” the Demon rumbles deep from his chest, low and dangerous, pulling Kakashi's hand out from between his cheeks by the wrist, “You've teased me long enough.”

“Wha-? Oh! _Zabuza-!_ ” Kakashi gasps in surprised arousal as his husband flips him onto his back and takes him by the knees, spreading his thighs wide. Zabuza spits on his hole and his own throbbing hot cock before sliding it right into Kakashi's warm slippery channel without further delay, muffling Kakashi's noises as he tongue-fucks his mate's mouth. “Mmnh, mph...!”

The Demon hums in satisfaction at last, finally getting his dick wet and buried in Kakashi's tight clenching ass. He moves back to watch his long thick shaft pull out, only to shove it back in and forcing Kakashi's blushing pink rim open wide to accommodate him with each snap of his hips, the lewd _schulp schulp_ sounds of slick flesh smacking against each other arousing him further.

“Ahn, ahh!!! Zabuzaaa,” Kakashi whines, breaths turning ragged as he squirms when the swordsman strikes his prostate. His shirt rucks up to reveal his deliciously pink nipples begging to be sucked and fondled as he lifts his hands to lay limp by his head, exposing his chest and belly in submission and making him that much more attractive to his husband. Zabuza's eyes go half-lidded, the Demon feeling big and dominant as he pounds into his yielding, supplicant mate with sure powerful thrusts. “Please, oh please, _darling,_ right there~ _mmh!_ ”

“Sexy little bitch,” Zabuza growls, and slows his hips into a dirty grind, “Tell me who this slutty ass belongs to.”

“Yours, husband,” Kakashi pants, blushing sweetly as his wicked little tongue flicks out to wet his lips, “All yours.”

“That's right,” the Demon rumbles, dark and possessive, “You're mine.” He leans down and sinks his teeth into the base of Kakashi's neck, making his mate _howl_.

15\. PDA

“Zabuza-sensei~!”

The former Demon of the Mist stiffens as an arm encircles his waist from behind.

“Kakashi,” he grunts, but that doesn't deter the scarecrow who slides around to press himself up against Zabuza's side, the Demon automatically moving to rest his arm across Kakashi's shoulders.

“Hello, darling husband-of-mine,” Kakashi's eye arches, pleased. The silver-haired jounin leans up for a cute mask kiss that Zabuza obliges him with, an open Icha Icha hiding their faces from view momentarily before Kakashi pulls it away and continues reading, still leaning into Zabuza's bulk with his arm securely around the swordsman's waist.

“You remember Ayame-san, the ambassador from Water Country, don't you?” Kakashi looks up briefly from his smutty book to glance at the nervous woman who had dared to flirt with his husband the first time they'd met, and gives her an eye-arch as well, though this one was distinctly frosty in its politeness.

“Ah, yes. I remember,” says Kakashi, bland and nonchalant. “Welcome back to Konoha, Ayame-san.”

“Thank you, Kakashi-san,” the ambassador demurs before making her excuses to beat a hasty retreat from the territorial aura emanating from the infamous Copy-nin of Fire Country.

Zabuza sighs before tugging on Kakashi's ear in a mockery of a scolding, “We're supposed to play nice with the dignitaries, scarecrow.”

“Maa, I know, I am,” Kakashi insists, “That doesn't mean I won't keep an eye out for the... particularly emboldened ones.”

“I think she got the message when you goosed me in front of her the last time,” Zabuza states, his voice as dry as Wind Country's desert humidity.

“It doesn't hurt to reinforce that particular message every now and again,” Kakashi lightly rebuts, “besides, when you jumped at my touch, the look on your face was priceless.”

“Oh _really_ ,” Zabuza growls and pinches his ass in retaliation, causing Kakashi to giggle and evade from further attack. “I'll show you priceless.”

Kakashi blows him a kiss before a playful, impromptu game of tag along the rooftops begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, so I'll probably add more later in the future, but that's all for now! Thanks for reading. :D Out of curiosity, what prompts do you want me to do for these two? Lemme know! Who knows, I might end up writing it. ;)


End file.
